Life With Judge Turpin
by HalleLovett
Summary: REVISED! Author Note inside. "What life does the caged bird live?" The story of how Johanna Barker's life was being watched at all times in the clutches of the evil and pious Judge Turpin.
1. Chapter 1

****

**Author's Note: I posted this story up about a year or so ago, but I wasn't really happy with it. I decided to revise "Life With Judge Turpin". I hope the results will be better.**

* * *

People generally ask this question: _"What life does the caged bird live exactly?"_

Just imagine them sitting up alone in that cage, staring at the world around them. Nothing to look forward in life. Never free to live, never free to fly. Freedom awaits them outside of their tiny accommodations. Hunger for freedom gets stronger as they are isolated from civilization.

Always being _watched_ by the monster and his servant. Never taking their dark eyes off them.

Metaphorically speaking, this caged bird is _me_.

I _hardly_ ever felt loved by people. My reason being so: my parents got rid of me when I was just a babe, as Judge Turpin says.

Who could ever forget Judge Victor Turpin? He was one of the ONLY people that actually showed me true kindness in the world.

As for my own parents, Judge Turpin had told me they had gotten rid of me when I was a babe.

My mother was a common prostitute who left me on the corner in a crate at 267 Wellsburg Street, he lived three doors down from the corner. Hildegard, his maid had found me and brought me to him. My father, a drunken savage who left my mother soon after she was pregnant with me. They both died soon after. My mother's body was found in an alleyway dumpster, stabbed in the chest. My father nowhere to be found.

How he knows this, I have no honest idea. Since he is the judge, I'm sure he knows everyone.

All I know is that he is the only person in the world that I have. Judge Turpin was never kind to anyone else, but _he strangely cared for me_.

He was like a father. Always asking when I was a young girl: "How are we today Johanna?" or "Would you like to go to the park? I shall buy you a sweetie."

Sure the Judge was liked a father, but he was hardly ever around and he never actually sat down to talk to me. He didn't know my feelings, what I actually thought, what went on in my mind.

I used to go down to Emerson Park, before I was being isolated. I used to go on the bridge and stare at the charming little river below. Wondering: _Why did my parents hate me so? Why didn't they keep me? Were they all that bad? _

I guess I would never know, I felt I would never have anyone to talk to.

* * *

**A/N: **How was the first chapter? I know it was short, but it will have much in store for it. More updates soon! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Chapter 2 posted! Longer, and a bit more exciting this time. Read and Review!!**

* * *

As the years went by I started getting older and more mature. My hair grew longer and a bit lighter.

I noticed London started becoming more cloudy, no more sunshine, only cloudiness and gloom.

Judge Turpin had very changed very much also. He grew grayer. All the color from his face drained away. His hair was silver and he had stubble all over. His eyes also grew darker. He had aged very much. I also noticed that he seemed to be more protective as I got older, that was when things started changing drastically for me.

He wouldn't let me leave the house unless I was accompanied by him or the beadle. Nor allowed to buy anything from the candy store, because he thought they would try to _poison _me, _silly yes_? Nor was I allowed to talk to anyone from outside the house. I didn't go to school with other children. I was home schooled three times a week with our maid and cook, Hildegard. I wish I could have gone to school with the other children. I wished I had at least one friend my_ own _age, so we could talk about our life, handsome gentlemen strolling through the park, and those beautiful dresses you would see in shop windows.

As for courting with other males, that was _strictly prohibited_. I never talked about it with Judge Turpin, because I always knew the answer was to be a stern _"No"._

I spent almost all of my time in my room. One thing I loved doing was singing to my linnet bird, "Sweetie" without budging from my embroidery. Turpin got me her for my thirteenth birthday. Sweetie would always sing back. I had her to talk to, but then again she was just an animal. Yet, I always wondered: _How could she sing so happily while being caged?_ It seems almost impossible.

--------

Hildegard woke me up one early morning.

She shook me lightly and said: "Wake up dearest, a very happy sixteenth birthday to you." She kissed me gently on the forehead. "Breakfast will be in fifteen minutes." With that she left.

I went over to my water basin and washed my face gently with a towel and dried it. I then got dressed in undergarments and a blue silk dress. Finishing off the look with a small, blue, lace bow tied in the back of my hair. I went back over to the basin and looked at my reflection. Realizing I was _so_ pale. My dress contrasted greatly compared to my skin. I exhaled and went downstairs.

The dining room was decorated with pink roses (my favorite flower) in honor of my birthday.

The table was supplied with many desserts and foods such as Banana Puddings, Butterscotch Fondues, Chocolate Mousses, Hungarian Crepes, Violet Scones, Lavender Ham Tea Sandwiches and Lemon Balm Iced Tea, Hildegard was _such_ a wonderful cook.

Judge Turpin was sitting at the end of one table sipping a Moroccan tea and reading a book. I sat down on the other far end while Hildegard poured me a cup of tea and left the room. Without looking from his book he said: "Good morning, my dear child. A very merry birthday to you." he said in a monotone.

I thanked him and we both ate in silence. Usually our mornings were quiet with only the sound of Hildegard cooking in the kitchen.

"My dear, what would you like to do on this blessed day?"

_What? He was up for taking such requests?_

"_Excuse me _sir…?" I asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, what would my Johanna like to do today? It is your birthday of course." He closed the book and finally looked up.

"Well I was hoping that I could go down to the park… I mean, I haven't been there in _ages_."

"Ah, Of course…" he said at once.

A glimmer of hope perked up inside of me.

"…As long as me and the beadle are there to attend to you. Can't have you running off alone now can we?"

My hope was gone at that point. My chance of short duration of freedom was _gone_. I wanted to explore London, meet new people, but some toffees. I guess I wouldn't since I would be watched.

"No sir, _not at all_."

--------

We took a carriage to the park. I sat on one side, and the judge and the beadle sat on the other side. I watched the scenery outside the window. Though, I somehow felt uncomfortable. Every time I looked the Judge had kept starring at me with his dark eyes.

_Was my hair a mess? Did I have something on my face?_

I spoke out at once "Is there something the matter my lord? Have I done something to upset thee?" My brows furrowed.

With a look of surprise he said: "Why not at all my dear Johanna, it just gives me _great_ happiness to _gaze_ upon one with such natural beauty." He looked at the beadle who responded with a greasy smile, most of his teeth were missing, a couple of them were the color yellow. The judge hardly ever called me beautiful, but I nodded and thanked him in return.

As I got out, the air smelled so clean. The was no one in the park except for an old beggar woman asleep on the bench.

I saw the old red wooden bridge. Its been years since I have been here. I usually came here to think and strolled over and looked at the water beneath.

It was still very cloudy. I felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped.

It was Judge Turpin who startled me. _"My lord, you gave me a bit of a fright!"_

"I do apologize, may I have a word with you. I think we should take a stroll through the park. Very nice, yes?" We strolled off the bridge. What could he possibly want to talk to me about? We never talked about things.

"Beadle, watch the carriage." he told Beadle Bamford.

"Of course, my lord." He gave a slight bow to the Judge.

We walked together in a grassy field, where the wind was blowing. "I want to give you something _special_." He stressed the last word.

At that point, he brought out a small red velvet box from his coat pocket, and opened it up.

* * *

**A/N: WHAT did he give her?? I want to know what you all think. Surprise me and leave me a nice review.**


End file.
